


Sunday Afternoon Call

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Noel Gallagher - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF, liam gallagher - Fandom
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Liam has gone out to get fags and crisps, and Noel is sitting in front of the the telly waiting for him to get back, when his mobile rings. Answering it, he realizes it is Liam, and he wants him to talk dirty to him. Noel makes him beg for it.





	Sunday Afternoon Call

Noel's mobile was vibrating by him on a side table, without even looking away from the telly, he grabs it and answers.

"Yeah?" Noel stated, sounding impatient and as if the caller was interrupting something of vast importance. He liked to make people feel guilty, and even uneasy. You could even say it was a pleasure, but not a guilty one.

"It's Liam." Liam answered simply. He had gone out to get more fags, and was now in the front seat of the car.

"So, why you calling me?" Noel asked, getting truly annoyed.

"Talk to me." Liam whispered, his breathing heavy in his mobile. "Talk to me like when you fuck me, yeah?" He asked.

"What, like phone sex?" Noel took the mobile from his ear and looked at it, before replacing it. "You're supposed to be out getting fags and crisps, not calling me."

"Please, I'm in the car, with my hand on my cock, and I need your words." Liam was close to begging and Noel was pleased about that, always pleased to make his younger brother beg.

"Couldn't even wait til you got home, you filthy slut! I want you to wank, but not come. Not until I say. Wank for me you fuckin come slut." Noel ordered. He was always happy to dominate, and adored being referred to as "God," after all, he would make a good one.

Liam was breathing into the mobile, then decided to put it on speaker. His hand was firmly gripping his cock, but he wasn't exposed. Despite the tinted windows and location, he did not want to busted by the cops. The Sun and The Daily Mail would just have a field day.

"Noel, talk to me, are you still there?" Liam whined.

"I'm here, but I want to hear you beg for it." Liam should have known, but he didn't care, in fact he practically expected it.

"Noel, please talk to me, talk to your little cocksucker..." He raised the pitch in his voice to sound desperate, which he was. He just wanted his brother to know just how much.

"Even you know your new name, this pleases me. My little whore, I want you to cup your bollocks, and give them a gentle squeeze. Pretend it is me doing it, so do it."

Receiving orders was something Liam wasn't expecting, and he was rendered speechless, just breathing heavy, breath hitching in his throat occasionally. He did what Noel asked and let out a little moan. Now Noel was getting turned on, but he wasn't about to mention it.

Noel pulled his trousers down, and grabbed his thick shaft and began to stroke. After all, he only talked like this when fucking Liam, except for the word "cocksucker" that was all purpose.

"How hard are you, baby doll? Hard enough to shag some bint's slit. Bet you'd like that, a warm wet fanny gripping your cock." Liam breathed, "Oh God, yes!" He was leaned back as far as he could go, eyes rolling back in his head, as his orgasm was building.

Noel was virtually fucking his hand he was so hot. He always thought phone sex was a joke, but giving orders and calling his brother filthy names not even knowing where he was, but knowing he was in public was driving him wild. He knew when he came, he would come hard.

Close to his orgasm, Liam begged for Noel to allow him to come. It was actually quite pathetic, which is why it set Noel off. Hearing Liam's begging caused him to shoot hot spurts of come all over his hand as well as his shirt.

"Oh Fuck!" Noel, let out with a grunt. He began licking his fingers, enjoying himself, before remembering Liam.

"Come sucking slut, I wan't you to fuckin come until your bollock are empty all over your clothes so you have to drive home with spunk all over you." 

"Yes..." Liam cried, finally hearing the words he needed to hear to get off. Finally, he felt as if he would erupt, and closing his eyes, he spurt his come all over himself as ordered, panting as he did so. After he was spent, he sat for a moment, then wiped his hand on his jacket. He started up the car and then went back to their flat.

Noel had changed, and was looking for another beer when Liam came in. He turned around and looked at his brother. "Just like I asked, fuckin brilliant. Give me the fags and crisps."

"I thought you just wanted fags, didn't get no crisps." Liam confessed.

Noel punched him in the arm and whispered "For fucks sake...." and shook his head. 

"Change and go get them, and this time don't call me. You've got more fetishes now than a bloody massage parlor." He grabbed the fags, took out a pack and grabbed his beer. Noel went back and sat down.

"Fuckin hell!" Liam yelled as he went to change. He was happy that Noel had catered to his latest fetish, so he couldn't complain too much. Still.


End file.
